A New Identity
by KiraraCat500
Summary: What is it like to live in a flat with a doctor and sociopathic detective? Kagome is about to find out. Summary sucks but I swear its good.


Hello out there! I am happy to be starting on my second fan fiction and I have no Idea how it will turn out. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I must not fail to mention that If I do not publish for a while I am either Lazy/unmotivated, busy, or somewhere inbetween. I never EVER get writers block. And I do take paring suggestions. Lastly I revamp alot to make my stories more interesting and occasionally longer. That's all about me now...commence the writing!

Ps. I am only doing this once for all chapters: I own nothing. That and try to figure out the crossover. Pairings: none so far. ...

Chapter 1: Endings are not usually happy ones

She was stuck. Not because of the well closing up oh-no. It was still wide open. She was where she belonged. She missed her fox kit and hanyou but she felt like she was an outcast there. However, she never abandoned them... they did so to her when she left. She knew she couldn't stay. Sooner or later the well would have closed anyway. She was happy. She had seen far too much death and destruction for a person's lifespan twice over. Besides, she knew they were all still alive. Naraku had been overpowered by his heart and is now living with Kikyo as Onigumo in a place far from civilization with the jewel to keep it constantly purified. Koga went with Ayame. Shippou went with Rin. Sango with Miroku and so forth.

Sesshomaru was the only one who even remotely acknowledged her at all these days besides her family. After all, he was her aniki. It had been two years...She had finished highschool near the top of every class thanks to him. She was living a perfectly normal-ish life... Kagome was in the shrine practicing her self defense. Sesshomaru taught me: he declared that all of the other teachers were either perverts or too weak. I think he is being too protective. He is my Aniki but still...he hardly meets me in person anymore. I rarely practice like this anyway. There has been no need of them since there are no demons near here anyway. I let out a relaxing breath. I was not expecting anyone today at least.

So why was I feeling evil presences everywhere? Knock-knock "Hello? Who is it?" My body was posed to strike in case of trouble. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Nobody answered. I walked cautiously to the dojo door and opened it. There was nothing there. I dropped my guard and turned around to find thousands of demons coming after me. They bit, squeezed, and scratched till the world became black but they remained. I writhed and tried to scream but my vocal cords failed me. My head suddenly had a searing pain rip through it. Oh man did it burn worse than purification on Naraku! I woke up to my own scream.

I was in bed. It was all a dream. I sighed.

"Kagome dear what is it?!" Mom rushed in like her apron was on fire.

"Nothing, just another nightmare"

"Kagome, I seriously feel like its becoming too much for you. You have been this way ever since you came back and this is the bajillionth time! I really think you should take up sesshomaru's offer."

"NO" was my definite answer. But as fate would have it. Lord fluff but walked in with Kagura right as I said it.

"Miko, have you thought about my offer?" He voiced with his usual deadpan voice. "Yes"

"And?" I looked at Mom and Souta. They looked at me urging me to accept. I sighed.

"Fine, I will take you up on this offer but don't think for one second that I like it" I replied. I hated leaving the shrine. And I hated fluffy's vacations

"Excellent. We leave in five minutes."

For a good reason.

" Geez lemme get packed!"

And that is why.

"No need. I can get you everything you need there. Just bring items of sentimental value."

It seems that she doesn't get a happy ending to this story either. Oh well.

"Just let me get my coat."

And we were off To London, England.

…...…

olo! I has a few things to say

numbah 1: you probably know by now that this is an Inuyasha crossover with Sherlock (BBC)

numberos dos: please people: I need ideas. It's gonna follow the Sherlock storyline and I do need pairing votes.

and three: Someone? Anyone out there! MAKE A SHERLOCK CROSSOVER WITH INUYASHA! THERE ARE NO GOOD ONES THAT ARE STILL BEING UPDATED!

and lastly

REVIEW!


End file.
